


Can't Fight the Moonlight

by Jaxon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon AU Week, Cokeworth, Explicit Language, Gen, Hogwarts, Tumblr Prompt, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxon/pseuds/Jaxon
Summary: James doesn't reach Severus on the night of Sirius' prank, so when Severus ventures down the tunnel, Remus does what comes naturally, and turns him into a werewolf.But with supportive parents at his side, Severus finds his new life in Cokeworth might not be so much of a torment after all...Written for Canon AU week.





	Can't Fight the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: What if James Potter didn't reach Snape on the night of the prank? What happens next?

He was taller than he’d been when he left last summer, and his slim bare feet poked from the bottom of the bed, the hospital sheets barely covering his supine form.  His black hair was splayed across the starched white pillow, and his darkened eyelids fluttered in his sleep.  He mumbled on occasion - his pale lips barely moving, his newly deepened voice murmuring softly, and his hands grasping anxiously at his coverings.

She toyed with the frayed edges of her robes until his large roughened hand covered her slender fingers.

“Stop that, love.”

“I can’t…”  Despite her best effort, her voice shook.  “I can’t, Toby.”  She glanced at her husband, his jaw still set in a grimace. He looked formidable, but she knew Tobias Snape better than any other, and his eyes betrayed his fear.  Although his frightful temper commanded respect in the backstreets of Cokeworth, Hogwarts was a very different world.  

Still, Tobias Snape was no coward.  His arm tightened around his wife’s shoulders.  “He’ll be right, love.”

* * *

“Now, I think we both know-”

Eileen’s voice was like steel.  “I want to hear you say it.”

Dumbledore faltered, his half smile almost slipping, but then he composed himself.  “My dear-”

“She’s _my_ dear, not yers,” Tobias said, rising from his seat to stand in front of his wife.  “An’ I know yer can do all sorts with that stick, an’ Lord knows, I know yer ain’t scairt of me.  But if our lad deserves owt from all this, he at least deserves that you say it.  To his mother.”  He moved to Eileen’s side, and glared at the older man, his eyes as dark as his son’s.  “Say it.”

“…it was an unfortunate accident.”

“You did not know, perhaps?” Eileen stared levelly at her old Transfiguration teacher.  “No. Of course you knew.  And the rest of the staff, they knew as well, I assume?”

“The boy deserves an education.”

The fury built inside her. “At the expense of my son’s life? Didn’t you have a responsibility for his education as well?  For his wellbeing?”

Dumbledore polished his glasses.  “It was an accident.”

Tobias balled his fists and shoved them deep into his pockets.  “If it were an accident, then how can yer promise it ain’t gonna ‘appen to anyone else’s lad, eh?  Yer ain’t gonna ‘ave any other parents in ‘ere, apologisin’ to ‘em?  Not that yer’ve apologised ter us yet, might I add.”

“It is unfortunate, but ultimately, Severus shouldn’t have been-”

“I’m not listening to this,” Eileen said, standing, and looping her arm through Tobias’.  “I am not listening to you blame my son for you inviting a dangerous werewolf to live at this school.”

Dumbledore moved swiftly in front of the pair, blocking the exit from his study.  “I must assure you, had my precautions been adhered to and acted upon, there would’ve been no harm-”

“Tell me this,” Eileen hissed.  “How did my boy know where to look?”

“I believe…”  Dumbledore took a deep breath.  “I believe the boy confided in one or two of his housemates.  The folly of youth.  And I believe one of those housemates led your son into danger.”

“Sirius Black.”  Her accusation was swift.

Dumbledore twitched.  “And tell me, Madam Snape, what makes you suggest Master Black?”

“I know you think that we’re…”  She halted, gripping Tobias’ arm more tightly.  “Because we live amongst the Muggles, because Tobias here is a Mugg-”

“I do not hold such prejudices.”

“Our lad talks,” Tobias said, softly.  “Not often. Not much.  But he mentions ‘em.  And that’s enough for us to know, yer see.  Coz if yer dunner mention much, an’ when yer do, all yer say is Sirius Black this an’ James Potter that, then yer know.”  His voice grew in volume.  “So if his mam knows, an’ I know, then you lot ‘ere must know an’ all.”

“It is true that there is an animosity-”

“An animosity?” Eileen’s fury caused a small spark to erupt from the end of her concealed wand.  “An animosity?  Is that what you call such behaviour these days?  They harass him.  Bully him. Victimise him.”

“Now, Madam Snape, I must remind you that Severus has been known to throw a few curses himself. Dark curses,” he added, after a pause.

“Fightin’ back ain’t a crime,” Tobias fumed.  “Fightin’ back against four lads who ‘ave it in fer ‘im and not one of yer teachers step in and say owt-”

“Mr Snape,” Dumbledore interrupted, smoothly.  “I assure you that I have made the teachers aware of the difficulties between the boys. Unfortunately, as you may not be aware-”

“Here it comes,” Eileen huffed, straightening.  “Because we’re not in the magical world.  I knew it.”

“As you may not be aware,” Dumbledore continued loudly, as if she had not spoken, “there are great divisions within the wizarding world.  Unfortunately, and to my great regret, I fear that a good many of Slytherin House are predisposed to aligning with a wizard – a great, and powerful wizard – who is fiercely anti-Muggle.”  He paused for a moment, waving his hand.  “The Gryffindors, on the other hand, are aligned in the opposite direction.  It has perhaps caused some friction within our year groups that we would not otherwise anticipate.”

“An’ what’s that mean, eh? Yer sayin’ my lad is anti…me?” For the first time, Tobias’ voice was uncertain.

“I am not saying that Severus was definitely heading down that path,” Dumbledore added, smoothly, although his eyes betrayed his words.  “I am merely pointing out that a few of his comrades – his brothers in arms – the likes of Lucius Malfoy…they are…aligned to such a cause.  As you can no doubt imagine, Sirius is somewhat of an outcast amongst his pureblood relatives.”

“So, because Sirius is aligned to your way of thinking,” Eileen said, softly, “he is beyond criticism? Beyond rebuke?”  She raised her eyebrow.  “Or is it perhaps the Black family vault that has you cautious?  The Black family name?  Their alliances in the Ministry?”  She stared at Dumbledore, holding Tobias’ hand firmly in her own.  “He keeps his wand.”

“I…  I do not follow?”

“He’s coming home,” she said, matter-of-factly.  “With us. Tonight.  And he is not returning.”  She stared at Dumbledore.  “I will arrange for his educational needs to be met, as is my right-”

“It is not possible.  He will require medical attention.  He simply cannot live amongst the Muggle population-”

“If this precious boy of yours could be trusted to live amongst the magical population, then I see no difference with mine living in our population,” Eileen shot back.  “Or are you planning to report us to the authorities?  Make him register?”  She dropped her voice.  “Because if you do, Dumbledore, I will go straight to the Prophet and explain how he became so afflicted.”

Tobias nodded stiffly. He hadn’t understood a third of the last few minutes, but he trusted his wife implicitly.  

“His wand will not be snapped,” Dumbledore nodded.  “I shall make arrangements for his belongings to be collected from Slytherin quarters.”

“His aunt is sick,” Eileen said, sternly, as she and Tobias swept from the room.  “And we are going overseas.  That is what Slytherin house must be told.  It is the least that you can offer.”

* * *

“Are you and ‘er indoors a bit…” Dave Jones gave a suggestive whistle.  “Yer know?”

“Yer know what?”

“Like, that stuff yer get on top shelf in them mucky mags at corner shop?”

“Ask me that again, and get this metal bar through yer chops, Davey.”

“It’s jus’…”  Dave trailed off, eyeing their handiwork.  “It’s a bit much, aye?  All this metal.”

“The lad,” Tobias said, picking up the ring of wire and the blowtorch, “is one of them punk goth things.”

“Punk goth things?”

“Ska industrial rock metal,” Tobias said, waving the flame, as he welded another metal post to Severus’ bedroom door.  

“Yer jus’ sayin’ words now, Tobes.”

“Look, whatever it is. I dunno, I dunner listen to his rabbitin’ ‘alf the time.”

“It’s fer yer lad?  He’s comin’ back then?  I thought he’d got that fancy scholarship.”

“Been ‘avin’ a bit of trouble,” Tobias said, gruffly.  He spun, waving the blue flame more wildly and a little too close to Dave’s face for Dave’s liking.  “Some lads, dunner like ‘is accent, dunner speak posh enough for ‘em or summat.  So he’s comin’ ‘ome.  An’ I want this to be like ‘ome for ‘im, right?”

“Right, Tobes.”

“Right, then shurrup, and gimme one of them girders, yeah?”

* * *

“Fuck.”

“Don’t be using that language around your father,” Eileen warned, as they strode down the alley.

“I just mean, look at my window, Ma.”  Severus pointed at the metal coverings.  “He’s proper gone all out.”

“What do you expect him to do?”  Eileen bristled.  “Leave the glass intact so you can break through and run amok in the neighbourhood?”

“All right, leave off.”

“This isn’t a joke, Severus,” his mother warned, sternly.  “You are going to suffer.”

“I know.”

“And we are going to suffer. Me and your father.”

“I know.”

“And your father is doing the best he can.”

“I know.”

“So be grateful.”  She gave him a fierce glare.  “Be grateful that he understands.”

Severus kicked a stone. “It’s noisy, apparently.  When you change.  …neighbours might find out.”

“He’s soundproofed your room.”

“Soundproofed?”  He laughed.  “Bloody hell.  He’s worked harder on this than he has in years.  Job Centre’ll be stopping his dole.”

Eileen loosely cuffed him around the ear.  “He really has.”  She paused. “He’d do anything for you.”

Severus scoffed.

“Don’t be so rude,” she admonished, opening the back gate and waving him across the small yard.  She paused at the back door.  “You’re not living amongst the enemy now, Severus. Sort this attitude of yours out.”

“Yes, Ma.”

“Good.  Else I’ll take my wand to you myself.”

“Reckon you’re a match for these chops?” Severus gave a feral grin, baring his teeth.

“Get yourself indoors, soft lad,” she said, with a smile.  “Corrie’s about to start.”

* * *

“What the bleedin’ hell?” Tobias was on his feet and at the back window, trying to shoo the large bird away with his newspaper.

“Da, leave him!” Severus shouted, running in from the kitchen.  “It’s only Socks.”

Tobias paused, and then frowned.  “What’ve yer been eatin’?”

“Nowt.”

“Don’t lie.”

“Just some steak Ma left for me,” he said, glancing at the owl who was flapping at the glass.  “Da, I got to get Socks.”

“Get ‘im, and then clean yer teeth,” Tobias said, retreating back to his comfortable chair.  “Yer eat it raw, yer get bright blood all over them gnashers,” he said, indicating at his own teeth.  “Yer got ter be careful, lad.”

“Yes, Da,” Severus sighed, opening the window and letting Socks in to rest on his arm.  “Can I take him up?”

“Yeah, but yer cleanin’ up any shit he leaves,” Tobias warned as his son retreated, the large white owl nuzzling at the teenager’s neck.

* * *

“An’ yer reckon this is it?” Tobias said, wiping his plate with a slice of bread before folding it and cramming it into his mouth.  He stood, and placed his plate in the washing up bowl, and washed his hands in the dishwater. “This potion yer’ve been sent. Reckon it’s worth a go?”

“Professor Slughorn says so,” Severus said, reading over the ingredients eagerly.

“It’s difficult.”

“I can do it, Ma.”

“You cannot, Severus,” Eileen admonished.

“I’m good!”

“Not Mastery level good, you’re not.”

“I am!”

“You are not,” she warned, her voice low.  “You haven’t sat your OWLs, and you’ve got the audacity to tell me that you can brew as a Master.”

Severus slunk low in his seat.  “Bet I can.”

“Well, you’re not. Not with these ingredients.  They cost a fortune.”

“Who then?”  Severus challenged, his eyes flashing.  “Wait, you?”

Eileen sniffed.  “I am not just your mother.  I am, although it may have escaped your attention, a competent witch.”

Severus scoffed.

“Don’t be so rude to yer mother,” Tobias said, clipping him around the ear as he passed.  “She’s been magical longer than yer’ve been a twinkle in anyone’s eye.”

“Da!”

“Yer listen to ‘er.” Tobias paused at the door.  “Yer can let ‘im watch, ‘Leen?”

Eileen pulled her cardigan tightly around her.  “I am going to visit Horace,” she said, solemnly.  “He is, after all,” she stared evenly at her son, “a bona fide Potions Master.”

“You’re going to get Sluggy to brew it?”

“I am going to get Slughorn to brew it, and I am going to get Dumbledore to pay for it,” Eileen said, with a thin smile.  “And then I shall get Slughorn to teach me.”

“And you’ll teach me?”

“Perhaps.”

Severus grinned broadly. “Not so much of a death sentence now, eh?  Neutered, eh?”

“Not if yer keep yer trap shut,” Tobias warned.  “Yer can ‘ave all the fancy treatments yer like, but if someone finds out…”

“I ain’t telling anyone, am I?  I don’t even speak to anyone around here!”

“And that’s the other thing,” Eileen said, gently.  She glanced at Tobias, who nodded.  

“What?”  Severus looked from one parent to the other.  “What now?”

“Yer goin’ the comp,” Tobias said.  “Yer can do yer witchy stuff-”

“Get stuffed.”

“This is the deal!” Tobias roared.  “Yer witch stuff wi’ yer mam at night, and proper school in the day.  Look at yer, lad, yer can’t carry on yer are!”

“What have I done wrong now?”

“I’m sayin’ that folk round ‘ere don’t know yer went to magic school.  People think yer proper book smart, and now they’re wonderin’ why yer shut in all day long.  Why yer not goin’ school at all.”

“They don’t care-”

“They do,” Eileen agreed. “We can’t risk the truancy officer coming back.”

“You got rid of him when I was a kid.”

“We didn’t have the ‘ouse locked up in metal back then,” Tobias shouted.  “What’s he gonna think if he comes in ‘ere now, eh?”  He took a deep breath.  “He’ll ‘ave us all locked up in ward 9!”

“The psychiatric ward,” Eileen explained.

“Yeah, I know what ward 9 is, thanks Mother,” Severus said, sulkily.  “And now I’ve got to be a Muggle again, right?”

“Right,” said Tobias.

“Gotta be the comp?”

“Where else yer goin’?”

“Grammar?”

There was a moment’s silence.

“I’ll ask for some papers from Dumbledore – we might be able to get you transferred,” Eileen said, with a nod.  “But you might still have to sit the entrance exam.”

“Don’t yer flunk,” Tobias warned.  “Don’t go showin’ me up after I’ve spent years tellin’ everyone how bright yer’are.”

“I won’t!”

“I’ll borrow Mary’s daughter’s books,” Eileen said.  “You can get ahead with your English and your Maths.”

“I thought I was going to learn how to brew Wolfsbane, not do long division.”

“You’ve got the rest of your life to learn how to brew that,” Eileen said, evenly.  

Severus dropped his head, as the reality of his situation hit home.

“Come on, lad,” Tobias said, thumping him on the back.  “Terry was askin’ if yer wanted to pick up yer footy again now yer back.  We can head to the rec and do some shots, if yer like?”

Severus grinned.  “Yeah?”

“Yeah, whilst yer mother’s speakin’ to whats-his-face from the school.  We’ll go and ‘ave some fun, eh?”

“I’ll get my trainers,” Severus said, bolting from his chair.

“Thanks love,” Eileen said, kissing Tobias’ jaw.  

“Thank you,” he said, with meaning.  “If yer get this magic brew thing for our boy, well…”

“Well?”

Tobias grinned broadly.  “I’d marry yer all over again.”


End file.
